


Yobanashi Deceive

by mythic0wings



Series: Heat Haze Project [2]
Category: Kagerou Project, Mekakucity Actors
Genre: Gen, POV Outsider, music based
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-23
Updated: 2015-02-23
Packaged: 2018-03-14 18:40:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3421424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mythic0wings/pseuds/mythic0wings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He's always been a terrible liar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yobanashi Deceive

**Author's Note:**

> More inspired by the music videos than the TV series.

"Lying is my specialty." He says, the boy in the hood, "But truth be told, I'm kind of bad at it." He says it with such an easy smile that you don't believe him.

How can someone have a specialty but be bad at it?

  
"Isn't it strange that it's always the truth that seems the most suspicious?" His eyes watch you, red like the paint behind him. Words streaked out in yellow, black, red and orange. He's told you that he didn't do that; never mind the paint on his face and the can in his hand, at his feet. He's so calm, you start to think he's being honest. Evidence is staring you in the face, warring in your mind. You're on that edge.

  
Is he lying?

You point to the can still in his hand, the mask hanging from one ear, asking about the paint.

"Ah this? I just wanted to clean up, help the community." He replies, the smile cracking, palms sweating. But the red eyes tell you truth. The he isn't lying, to believe him.

You read the words again, confusion hazing over you. Is that paint still wet?

You look at him again, wondering. Still, you're starting to believe him. Maybe the perpetrator has already left. Doesn't paint take a long time to dry? After a moment you're telling him to leave, to watch out for himself and be careful. Stay out of trouble.

You believe the liar. Not that you know why, but you do.


End file.
